Dead Island
Dead Island is a video game by Techland and published by Deep Silver for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Microsoft Windows. It was released on September 6th in North America, and on September 9th to the rest of the world, and October 20th in Japan. It is an open-world game focused on surviving on a zombie-infested island. The game uses a first-person perspective; however, the developers claim the that the game should not be labeled a first person shooter because it has a bigger emphasis on melee combat and ammunition conservation, rather than a shoot 'em up. The Island of Banoi, just off the coast of Papua New Guinea, is a wild and untamed paradise, virtually untouched by modern civilizations. From the lush rain forests to the mountain highlands to the white sandy beaches, Banoi is considered the crown jewel of the Oceania Archipelago. For many, it is heaven on earth - a place of peace and pristine beauty where travellers can leave the worries and cares of the workday world behind. But something evil has arrived in paradise, spreading chaos, madness, and death. Heaven has become hell, and for those who still cling to life, there is only one thing left to do: survive. Gameplay * The game features a beautifully designed open-world environment which is played in first person perspective and set on the fictional tropical island of Banoi. The island is staggering in size and includes an expansive interactive beach/resort area, a city and a jungle region. * The game also features a multi-layer damage system, meaning you can see physical damage effects on enemy characters as you unleash havoc on them. The damage system is very sophisticated with injuries varying in type and degree depending on which weapon is used to cause it. * There are a large number of survivalist strongholds such as a protected lighthouse and a church that the player can join. You will also encounter hostile territories protected by Bandits. * The common zombies (known as walkers) are slow-walking, but there are many more dangerous types of zombies such as the fast-running Infected, along with special Zombies such as Rams and Thugs. * Unlike games involving similar post apocalyptic themes, Dead Island focuses more on melee combat than firearms and as such, an impressive variety of melee Weapons are central to the game. There are firearms in Dead Island which can be found in cases, bought from merchants or rewarded by completing quests. Ammunition is notoriously scarse. * Weapons can be upgraded and modified from their original state to boost effectiveness. * The game promotes 'level up' character progression similar to many RPGs Experience Points or (XP) earned can be used to enhance the abilities of the character. * The open-world environment of Dead Island allows players to complete missions at their leisure making exploration a delightful experience. There are many collectables and weapons to be found as well as random people to save. Players can walk, run, drive vehicles, climb ladders, enter-exit buildings and more. * Also unique for a game of this genre is the presence of bandits who are usually armed with guns, and provide a change of pace in terms of opponents. Their savagery is a minor theme of the storyline. Category:Zombie Games Zombies The Kuru Prion, an epidemic created by the natives of Banoi, was the catalyst for the infestation. The tribes in the jungle practice cannibalism to "show their respects" to those who passed. The plague spread all over the island, through the city of Moresby, into the Royal Palms resort. Those with O Negative blood will be immune to the infection, like the four main heroes. It is likewise implied that sometime after infection, exhaustion, lack of nutrition, exposure, or some other unknown variable begin to limit the mobility of the infected. Roughly 80% of the infected encountered shamble with poor coordination like classic or Brooks' Zombies. Special Zombies Special Zombies (similar to those of the Left 4 Dead series) appear as one progresses. In order of encounter, and relative ferocity. *'The Thug': These horrifying brutes are able to incapacitate enemies with massive strength. Being the first boss to fight, they are however very slow. Always aim for the arms, since they can fling them at you. *'The Suicider': Still through the process of zombification, they are filled with highly reactive gas and are seen in a disfigured, pulsing form. They are able to let out moans signifying for help, but once anything touches their gas cells they will violently explode, with only their spine, head, and legs still intact. *'The Ram': A hulking insane zombie wearing a face mask and restrained into a straight-jacket, they will "ram" into the player. It is advisable to move away, and attack it at it's back since it still can deliver devastating kicks. *'The Floater': Containing the ability to spew corrosive green projectiles or putrid liquid, they are seen bloated and decomposing, and can absorb damage. *'The Butcher': With unparalleled agility, the butcher can leap and dodge to evade damage, and can attack with their sharp forearm bones. It appears heavily damaged (with its skull revealed) and has long gray hair and overalls. Related Links *''Dead Island Wiki'' - credit to our Dead Island Wiki friends for this article's content. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZqrG1bdGtg - provacative Dead Island Trailer.